Thanks to Zeke (Auslly Prom)
by Auslly-Raura-Rydellington
Summary: Austin and Ally both have dates to the prom...But they aren't going with each other, which is what they wanted. Will they end up going to Prom with each other? Read to find out! :D R&R! Cute Auslly one-shot! Worth a read! ;))


Auslly prom

Ally's POV

Tomorrow night is Prom... The night Ally Dawson has been waiting for since she was a little girl. Her dress was laid out and all her accessories were in neat pile. She had her shoes in the corner and appointments done for hair and nails wih Trish set for tomorrow. It was all coming together perfectly... except her date.

Ally's blonde best friend was the only person she most wanted to go to Prom with. She loved him with all her heart and she let him slip away. He has a girlfriend, Piper, and she's _Perfect_. She has flawless skin, she is super nice and kind, she's another Chelsea, but this one is out to destroy Ally. Austin doesn't realize that she is evil because she acts like a perfect angel when he's in the room, but when he leaves she turns into a demon. She thinks she's trying to steal Austin away from her and should go back to 'Loserville'. Ally wants to tell Austin about Piper, but Piper would make it as though Ally were lying.

Today in Study Hall, Ally got asked to Prom by this player guy named is said that he took a girl out and told her he loved her, then dumped her the next morning. Being the person Ally Dawson is, she said yes. Ally and Trish went out to buy Prom dresses yesterday, and things didn't start out so well. The first store we tried was packed and all the good dresses were gone. So they went to a store in downtown Miami, and Piper was there. She tried to keep her distance from Piper, but she just kept following her! And when Ally finally found a dress she wanted, she stole it from Ally and bought it! So at the final store they went to, Ally FINALLY found the perfect dress! It was a thick strapped dress, but it still showed her shoulders. It was red and had sequins running throughout the intire dress. It was long and flowy, and just _perfect._ Trish said Austin was going to melt when he saw her... but Ally told her not to get her hopes up.

So back to present time, it was 10 pm on a Thursday night and Ally's sitting on her couch in sweat pants with no make-up on. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had my glasses on. She was watching _Titanic_ when she heard a knock at the door. Curious, Ally got up and headed for the door. When she opened the door she saw her date to the Prom standing there, drunk. _Idiot_, She thought.

"What are you doing here Zeke? Don't you know it's 10 o'clock at night?" She asked obivously annoyed. Zeke didn't say anything. Instead he grabbed Ally by the waist and kissed her roughly. He had a strong grip on Ally and wouldn't let her go. His lips were chapped and he smelled like alchohol. Ally tried her hardest to push him away but her wouldn't budge. He put his hands all over her and she was on the verge of tears.

Just then the one and only Austin Monica Moon came to her rescue. He ripped Zeke off of Ally and pushed him to the ground. Austin punched him until his nose bled and yelled- no screamed- at him for what he did to Ally.

"Don't come near her or touch her _ever_ again! If you even think about coming near her I will make sure to have your funeral planned, understand? Get out of here!" Zeke got up and ran away, all while Ally was crying on the porch. Once Zeke was far out of site, Austin ran up to Ally and hugged her tight.

"Shh Ally it's okay. Shh I'm here now. It's okay." Austin said calmly, though on the inside he was bubbling with fury. He didn't understand why anyone would to this to Ally,_ HIS_ Ally. She should be protected and kept safe. She was so fragile.

As Ally cried she explained what had happened to Austin. "He-he was _touching_ me Austin. And he wouldn't let me go! Oh Austin, it was awful!" She cried. About 10 minutes later, Austin carried Ally inside and took her to her room. He locked the front and back door and turned off all the lights. He was tucking Ally in when she got up suddenly and wrapped her small, frail arms around his neck. He of course hugged back, even tighter. "Austin... would you please stay with me tonight? I don't want Zeke to come back..." Austin accepted the invite and changed into pajamas he always kept here. He crawled in bed with Ally.

Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist and pulled her closer. "Austin?" Ally asked, her voice cracking at the end. "Yes Alls?" He said sleepy. "How did you know Zeke was you-you know..._kissing_ me?" Austin cringed at the thought of what happened just a little while ago. "Well, to be honest I had to tell you something and I had a question. And I was walking up your driveway when I heard you cry. I saw Zeke and... yeah you get the idea." Ally blushed as she recalled what he had said to Zeke, and that he was protective of her.

"So... what did you have to tell me and ask me?" Ally asked, extremely curious. Austin chuckled at her profound curiousity and said, "I uh, broke up with Piper." Ally's hope inside her chest grew. "Why?", was all she had to say. Austin sat up and brought Ally with him. He looked her in the eyes, (at least he thinks they were her eyes. It was really dark) and spoke. "The truth?" Ally nods. "I still have feelings for you Ally Dawson. I have never stopped liking you since the moment I saw you. And I broke up with Piper so I could ask you, Would you go to Prom with me?" Ally had tears brewing in her eyes. She nodded, too happy for words and tackled Austin with a huge hug. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back.

Ally was lost on Cloud 9.

Today was Prom.

Everywhere in the halls were couples laughing and cuddling, talking about their plans for tonight. Austin never left Ally's side since last night, afraid that her approval of him taking her to Prom was all just a dream. Also, to protect her from seeing Zeke today. Throughout the day Austin and Ally have been non-stop cute! Austin would steal kisses on her cheek and her forehead, never on her lips. He didn't want Ally to be overwhelmed with that, especially over what happened last night. So he didn't push her.

School dragged along dreadfully slow. At the end of the day, Austin had waited for Ally at her locker, while she was packing up. He pulled out a boquet of rose and Ally's heart practically melted.

"Oh Austin these are beautiful! Thank you." Ally said, kissing his cheek giving him a hug. As they released, Ally froze. Austin was confused and turned around to see what had spooked her. There was Zeke, coming after them. Austin picked up Ally's bookbag and the two of them hurried out of the building, Laughing as they made it to the car.

"That was close!" Ally said her laughs dying down. Austin agreed and started the car. He dropped of Ally and told her he'd be over to pick her up around 7. Ally waved goodbye and ran inside to call Trish. Trish knew exactly why she called and hurried over with her own dress and accessories and make-up kit.

Ally and Trish spent the next 3 hours getting ready and making everything absolutley perfect. Jace came and picked up Trish earlier than Austin so they left. Sitting down for a minute, Ally tried to wake up, but this was definatly not a dream. She was going to Prom with the perfect guy, not many people get that privallege. At exactly 7 o'clock, _some one _knocked on the door. Ally opened the door to something she was truely shocked about.

Austin Moon, standing there with a beautiful corsage in one hand and more flowers in the other. His hair was perfectly imperfect and his suit was strangly matching her dress. He had the goofiest grin on his face and a slight blush on his face. He was definatly the perfect guy in Ally's opinion.

Ally all of a sudden felt self-conscious. She felt as though she had over-did her outfit, and her make-up was too much(even though she was only wearing lip gloss). Austin on the other hand had thought differently.

Austin thought that an angel was standing in front of him. She was perfect in his opinion and nothing could change his mind. Her hair was perfect and he dress was absolutley perfect. Austin must have read Ally's mind and reasurred her she was beautiful.

"Ally you look perfect. Your extraordinarily beautiful and don't think a thought less about that okay?" Ally was deep red and nodded. Austin got down on ne knee and offered to put on her corsage. Ally giggled (which was music to Austin's ears) and said yes. He put it on her and the young couple was off to Prom.

When they got there, it was everything they had expected. Couple, singles, and groups everywhere, dancing and laughing and having fun. Some couples were making out, but Ally tried to ignore that. They showed their tickets and entered the auditorium.

Austin and Ally danced and screamed and sang lyrics to every song. There was never a slow song, but that didn't bother Ally much. Going to Prom with the person she loved was more than enough happiness she needed for a while. Towards the end of the night, a slow song began and Austin grabbed Ally by her middle, not wanting to overwhelm her, and guided her to the dance floor.

Ally, obviously not scared anymore, took Austin's hand and put it on her waist, smiling at Austin. "Thank you Austin. For the best night of my life... I wish we would never end." Her eyes went wide at what she said and tried to cover it up. "It I meant I-I wish IT would never end." She blushed a deep crimson.

"You know that's to bad. I wish WE never ended either..." He said in a whisper. Ally bit her lip, which made Austin almost die, and thought of something. Ally grabbed Austin by the back of his head and crashed her lips to his. Austin kissed back imediantly and held on to Ally a little tighter. Ally took a 'leap of faith' and deepened the kiss. After about 1 minute of kissing they came up for air becuase they need oxygen to survie. Ally hugged Austin with all her might, and Austin the same.

"I love you Austin." She said into his shoulder.

"I love you too Ally." Need I say more, Austin and Ally became high school sweethearts and were very happy together.

Haha, I guess you could say they could thank Zeke for all over this. Without him kissing Ally, they wouldn't have been going to prom together because Ally would have had a date. But, I'm sure they would have ended up together anyway. Don't you?


End file.
